inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The legend of the Dragon
( Users rolpelaying: Youra and ANIMEFREAKA01) OCs : Soul and Kaki _____________________________________________________________________________________ Soul slowly walked towards her house. That day was really dark.Dark clouds covered the sun, in such a way, that it seemed that it never really existed. " Something is not right," Soul looked up towards the sky with her sparkling eyes. She looked as innocent as ever. " Soul," she heard Gouenji's voice," Yes?" She turned back." Meet me at the hill in a couple of hours," he said as he walked away. " I wonder what he wants now," Soul thought as she headed back home. * * * " What's the matter?" Soul asked as she came up the hill.. Gouenji stood under atree, with his hands in his pockets. " It's with the legacy," he looked at her," Mr. Gregory wants us to investigate about the hidden powers and spirits once again." Soul looked a bit worried but quickly got over it," You mean my powers too?""Yes,"he nodded," He said that you will be the key to the door. Your power is the strongest one." " So, when will we start?" Soul asked." Right now," Gouenji said. Soul was about to say something ese when she saw a dagger coming in the direction. " Watchout!" Gouenji pushed her. they both fell aside. "What was that?!" Soul looked greatly shocked." It's them. The legacy of darkness!" Just then they heard a voice. Kaki appeared from behind the bushes. " K-k-aki-chan?" Soul was surprised to see her. Maybe she followed her due to something important. What was she going to do?! Just then she remembered. Just The day before, she had invited her to play with Pokemon at the place/ Gouenji guessed it easily from her face. Afterall he was an A class agnt of the Rangers association. Kaki had many questions in her mind "Why is Shuuya-kun here ? Why are they on the ground " Did something attack them?" then she just shook her head and went to them, "Are you two okay?, what happened?" she asked worringly." A-a-tually, I invited Gouenji-kun too, as he's an expert when it comes to Pokemon." Soul replied. "That's weird why you didn't tell me Shuuya-kun?"Kaki asked , "S-Soul called me all of a sudden and I didn't have time to tell you One-san,Gomensai' Gouengi said in a low tone and looked away a little,"Nah,it's okay" Kaki said"so...will we start?" " Ok,"Soul pretended that nothing happened."hai" Kaki cheerfully nodded "I wonder if she is hiding something from me"she thought, " Excuse me, but I am getting late. Have to go somehere," Gouenji looked at his watch," I am really sorry. See you both later on."he said as he quickly walked away. "But you just got here"Kaki said, "sorry it's something important" he said as he walked away ," Something important he says" Kaki said." Well, I think he would either have to help Endou, study, or play with Yuu," Soul said in her usual innocent voice. She usually called Yuuka Yuu." yeah that's probably it"kaki smiled. " Yeah," Soul smiled back, innocently. " Lets start," she said." There are some really really cute wild Pokemon in that forest," Soul pointed towards the small but dense fnear Inazuma City, "Ok"Kaki said. Soul smiled innocently. " Come with me," Soul gently held Kaki's hand. Her face looked very pale. "Haiiiiiiii" Kaki said in a singing-happy tone. Soul looked at Kaki, and held her head."what is it? is something wrong?" Kaki asked. " I. Don't know, Soul said nad looked at Kaki with her rhuemy eyes."Maybe we should go home, you don't seem ok" Kaki said. " Ok," Soul coughed."we will go to my house " Kaki said * * " Kaki-chn.............?" Soul slowly woke up. She only had blurred memories of what happened earlier."Soul-chan, you finally woke up , you passed out on our way here, did you eat your breakfast this morning?"Kaki asked. "No......" Soul shook her head. " so thats why you fainted , you should have eaten your breakfast you know? don't worry I'll get you something to eat" Kaki said. " Thanks," Soul nodded. Kaki went to make a sandwich but as she closed the refrigerator door she saw a dagger, she got shocked and dropped the plate. Just then, Soul slowly walked towards the kitchen door. " Kaki-chan!" he pushed Kaki, and came in front of the dagger. She put a hand forward, " Ex-Turbo!" A pink wind flew out, and the dagger disappeared, a red stone was left. Soul picked it up. "You fine?" "I think so..." said Kaki, " Unooo.... what just happened? " asked Kaki. " IDK" Soul replied. " Umm ... ok I guess I'll make another sandwich" said Kaki. Ok," just then, Gouenji entered the kitchen. " Sorry, I was practising with my flareon when that dagger came in," he left after saying this. But his eyes told something wasn't right. " Maybe i should leave now. I am bettr" Soul picked her bag and ran swiftly. with Kaki looking behind. Soon, she reached the entrance of the forest. " What do you want now?!!!!" She said in a crossed voice. Meanwile, Kaki was behind a tree listening to their talking. " So, you are already here," A deep, sharp voice of a boy came. "YES!" Soul shouted. " Why don't you..." A shadow was seen and in a flash the kid was gone. " Damn it!" She said to herself," Why does he come everytime when things are already very bad?!" Category:Roleplays